Sábado
by enmascarada-sm
Summary: Sábado, un día que todos disfrutan. A menos que un sábado pierdas lo que mas amas. (Pésimo summary y peligro: Cursilería extrema XD. Pasen a leer)


**Sábado**

* * *

**Kick Buttowski no me pertenece. Este pequeño One-shot va dedicado con cariño a mi amiga Isabelita emoxxa X3**

* * *

**PV. Kendall **

_Sábado, un día hermoso, perfecto. Sábado, justo hoy, era mi cumpleaños. _

**Fin PV. Kendall** La rubia se encontraba en la sala de su casa, la cual estaba decorada para fiesta. Ella y su novio discutían sobre un viaje que él no tenía muy claro si aceptar, era una oportunidad única, pero estaba demasiado lejos, y debía irse por mucho, mucho tiempo, además, si aceptaba debería partir ese mismo día. -Vamos, debes hacerlo. Es por tu bien. -No sé, reconozco que algo así no se repite, pero sí me voy, ¿qué pasará contigo, con lo nuestro? -tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, nos reuniremos en un par de años. -¿me vas a esperar? -sólo sí tú me esperas a mi. Los chicos sonrieron y Kick Buttowski, animado por su chica, levantó el teléfono: aceptaría la oferta. Después de un rato, llegaron al aeropuerto, toda la pandilla los acompañaba. -saldrá el avión a Houston en 30 minutos. La NASA te espera hermano. Te extrañaré. -Gunther abrazó al chico con el que vivió toda su vida y quiso a pesar de que no fueran de la misma sangre. El acróbata fue llamado por un millonario excéntrico al igual que Rock Kalahan y Boom Mccondor para ser enviados a la luna y hacer la mejor acrobacia con poca gravedad. -Kick, hermano. Nos harás falta, te quiero mucho. Suerte. -Brianna sonrió y también abrazó al castaño. -chao Looser, voy a extrañarte, será raro no verte por aquí. -gracias Brad, yo igual te extrañaré. -Chocaron puños en despedida. -bueno, creo que esto es un adiós... me hará falta mi mejor amigo. -dijo Scarlett golpeando su hombro amistosamente y agachando la mirada. -vamos, esto no es un adiós, nos veremos pronto. -Revolvió un poco su cabello. -Por cierto, eres la mejor amiga de mi novia, quiero que la cuides y nunca la dejes sóla. -tú tranquilo, estará muy bien, de eso me encargo yo. -Sé que no somos íntimos, pero aún así creo que te voy a extrañar. -Comentó Emo. -igualmente, espero que no te accidentes mucho. -No importa, el dolor físico no supera mi dolor interior. -Soltó el peli-morado con su pesimismo habitual. -¿Y tú? ¿no vas a extrañarme? -Kendall se lanzó hacia el joven y lloró como nunca antes. -claro que te voy a extrañar, ¿cómo no hacerlo sí sólo tú me haces ser cursi? Y sabes que eso es difícil. -yo también te amo. -comentó con burla y algo sarcástico. Ambos sonrieron y se besaron. El acróbata subió al avión y se dirigió a su destino. Claro, después de quitarse a Jackie de la pierna, quien lloraba como niña pequeña. Varios días después reportaron un accidente, estaban buscando a Kick, pues no sabían donde podía estar.

**PV. Kendall**

Pasaron los años, fueron varios y largos. Tres años sin saber de él. Lo dieron por muerto, aunque no encontraron sus restos.

_Sábado, fue el día en que lo perdí. Y no supe más._

Tuve que ir a Houston por cosas del trabajo, yo no quería ir, porque no quería recordarlo.

_Sábado, fue día en que lo perdí. O... al menos eso creía._

Caminé por la calle luchando contra los recuerdos y la impotencia que sentía por saber que en ese lugar lo había perdido. -Señorita, ¿sería tan amable de obsequiarme una moneda? -me giré tan rápido como fue posible, esa voz, esa voz grave, ronca y misteriosa, esa voz tan única, ¿sería cierto?, ¿o era mi imaginación que me jugaba una broma? -¡¿Clarence?! ¿Eres tú? -Dije con los ojos humedecidos. -disculpe, pero... ¿me conoce? -Claro que te conozco. No juegues así conmigo, ¿dónde estabas? -Pregunté muy asustada. -lo siento, no sé quién sea usted ni quién soy yo. Sí sabe algo sobre mi... por favor, dígamelo. Mi corazón estalló en ese instante. El hombre de mi vida, aquel caballero intrépido y fuerte que siempre lograba lo que se proponía... ahora estaba indefenso. Las lágrimas querían salir, pero no, debía ser fuerte. -vamos, te llevaré a Mellowbrook tal vez recuerdes algo. -Ni siquiera puso resistencia. Lo llevé a la ciudad. No dejaba de hacer preguntas sobre sí, le conté anécdotas que él no creía. Reí, todo lo que había hecho realmente era increíble. _Sábado, fue el día que regresó a su hogar. _Cuando les dije por teléfono que lo había encontrado, parecía que no me creían. -¿Kick...? -Preguntó su madre llorando como nunca, lo abrazó con fuerza -Hijo, me alegro que estés en casa. -Él sólo la miró confundido, pero al parecer el abrazo le gustó tanto que sólo sonrió y lo correspondió. -¡Kick! -Lo abrazó Gunther. -¡Eres un loco! ¡No me asustes así otra vez! -Kick rió Todos nuestros amigos estaban felices de verlo nuevamente, hubo una fiesta enorme, le platicamos su vida entera pensando que tal vez recordaría algo pero no tuvimos éxito, y así pasaron los días, semanas y finalmente, los meses. Lo llevamos con múltiples especialistas, pero nada parecía resultar. Una mañana, una llamada de sábado, recibí una llamada que traería la sorpresa más grande que pude recibir. -¿Hola? -Pregunté adormilada. -¿Kendall?, ¿Te desperté? -Hola Kick... no, bueno si, pero no hay problema, ¿Qué pasa? -¿Podemos vernos? Te invito al parque, hay algo importante que te quiero decir. -Claro, me visto y bajo en media hora. Cortamos la llamada e inmediatamente me cambié. Rato después salí y él ya me esperaba sentado en el pórtico de su casa. -¡Hola Buttowski! -Saludé -¿Qué hay Perkins? -Respondió. -¿Nos vamos? -Asentí y empezamos a caminar, pronto me di cuenta de que no nos dirigíamos al parque, si no a la colina del muerto. -Kendall -Rompió el silencio y se detuvo abruptamente. -ya pasaron más de seis meses desde que nos encontramos, se ha hecho hasta lo imposible para que recuerde y nada funciona. -Abrí los ojos como platos, esto me había tomado por sorpresa e intenté ser optimista. -Pero funcionará, lo sé... -sentí su dedo sobre mis labios. -como decía, nada ha funcionado, pero ya no me importa, en todo este tiempo logré ser feliz, sentirme bien con todos ustedes, incluso... creo que me enamoré de alguien. -bajé la cabeza, seguramente era de Scarlett ya que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pues ella le enseñaba a hacer cosas extremas como antes, cosa que no le resultaba difícil y parecía disfrutar, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de alguien así? Yo lo único que hacía era mostrarle fotos, leerle libros o contarle anécdotas, a lo mucho le di recorridos por la ciudad, cosa que lo aburría e iniciaba disputas entre nosotros al igual que antes. Sonreí al recordarlo. No podía imaginar que se hubiera enamorado de otra chica, pero era posible, ya que en todo ese tiempo jamás le hablé de lo nuestro. -ya no me interesa recordar -Su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos -si no vivir el ahora, y quiero vivirlo contigo. -levanté la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos. -Hace mucho que tengo un sueño, o tal vez un recuerdo. Estoy yo aquí, ¡parado justo en este mismo lugar, pero estoy sólo! Siento que me hace falta algo y lo único que sale de mi boca... es tu nombre. Cuando despierto sólo puedo recordar tu piel, tus ojos, tus labios y sobre todo tu sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa tuya que me reconforta porque siempre estás para mi y cuando no te tengo me siento perdido. Algo me dice que esto no es nuevo, que así ha sido siempre y que debo estar contigo. -Me paralicé. -¿Qué dices? -Por mas que intentaba, no podía procesarlo. -Te amo Kendall Perkins. -Una sonrisa enorme y boba se formó en mis labios, entonces me tiré a sus brazos.

-Yo también te amo Kick -En ese momento tomó mi mentón y nos hundimos en un cálido, profundo y tierno beso que pedíamos fuera infinito.

_Sábado, fue el día en que lo perdí, pero también fue el día en que la vida nos dio otra oportunidad. _

**Fin.**

* * *

**Coff coff... esto es muy cursi, lo sé, pero bueno, lo hice con cariño para Isabelita emoxxa, ¡Felicidades retrasados por tus tres años en la página! Y no creas que me olvidé de ti Mora *Se abre la escena y aparezco toda quemada en medio de una cocina en llamas con un pastel en las manos* Te preparé un pastel luego me acordé que no se usar el horno y le pedí a mi asistente Pancho que te comprara este CX Bueno, espero que les hayan gustado sus regalos y nos leemos pronto. Los reviews son bienvenidos y si alguno conoce Grojband, pasen a mi perfil que ahí hay muchas historias. Sí no lo conocen... ¡Pues veanlo! Jack H. Fuera, muak paz.**


End file.
